


(In The Moment) We're Lost And Found

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, F/F, Vampire Turning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-08 07:27:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1932000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katherine extends her hand to the vampire she made.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(In The Moment) We're Lost And Found

**Author's Note:**

> A what if scenario for Caroline's first night as a vampire. Written for the prompt "alone" for [Femslash100](http://femslash100.livejournal.com)'s drabbletag. Title from Wings by Birdy.

Katherine lingered in the doorway. She couldn't enter, Caroline couldn't even invite her in but she could talk the girl into coming outside through the open door. 

"Come on, I know you're in there. I'm not going to hurt you, I want to help you."

"You murdered me!" The shout came from the darkness, followed by a squeak and a clatter.

"Please." Katherine rolled her eyes. "I _made_ you. You need me."

"I've got Elena-"

"Humans? You think they'll understand? You think they're not sharpening stakes just in case, just ask your friend Vicki. Oh wait, you can't."

Caroline glanced around the corner, fear hidden behind her glaring eyes. "Stefan will understand."

"No, I'm sure he will. He killed his own father, after all. And his brother. Ask Damon if he's forgiven him yet. He hates him for it, more than he hates me and he hates me a lot. Both of them do. I'm sure they'll trust you though, with my blood in your veins.” Katherine sighed and leaned against the door frame. “Face it; I'm all you've got. You don't want to do this alone. Trust me."

"Your maker left you?" Caroline asked, taking a gentle step towards her.

"No, I turned myself but I've been alone since. Don't think you don't need anybody because you do." She could feel Caroline on the threshold now, giving in. "Let me help you."

"Ok," Caroline agreed. "Can we just go... somewhere?"

"Anything you want," Katherine promised, holding out her hand.

**Author's Note:**

> As of 01/01/18, I'm opting to disable comments. [More information here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13077201).


End file.
